


Sleep Talking

by mintyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Leaning in closer, so as not to be heard by the others, he continued to whisper “you've always had a bit of a sleep talking problem, Jisoo, so that’s not a big deal, it’s the content this time that has me interested.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in thanks to all my new tumblr followers. You guys are wonderful and I'm very thankful you all decided to follow me. I hope you like JiHan? enjoy~

“Jisoo, wake up” a light nudge to his shoulder rocked Jisoo to the side, knocking him out of his slumber. He was having such a nice dream too, damn it. Clenching his eyes tightly shut, he rolled further into his comforter and attempted to ignore all outside interferences, including insistent pretty boys intent on nudging him.  
  
“Jisoo. Jisoo, get up.” Jeonghan shoved him a little harder this time, his whispers getting louder and more bothersome, soon the other members would notice and it’d be impossible to ignore with all of them awake.  
  
“Okay...” Jisoo grumbled and wiped at his eyes as he rolled over “Okay... Okay, I’m up, I’m awake.”   
Squinting in the darkness he looked for Jeonghan’s face, when he found it he made sure to frown as strongly as possible, his displeasure needed to be acknowledged “Please have a good reason for waking me up, I was dreaming and I was warm and also happy” he huffed out the last few words whilst curling deeper into his blankets.  
Jeonghan seemingly didn’t care at all how great Jisoo’s sleep was, he shuffled closer, his knees on the edge of his mattress. In the dark Jisoo could only just make out a wide grin plastered across Jeonghan’s face “You were talking in your sleep.”  
  
Jisoo paused and waited for more, but Jeonghan just continued to grin at him, it took a few more seconds for Jisoo’s sleep deprived brain to catch up and realise what Jeonghan had meant and what the implications were.  
He’d been sleep talking. Oh. Oh god. Jisoo stiffened and glanced up at Jeonghan, whose grin had now settled into a languid smirk, he’d been dreaming and he’d been sleep talking. Well, shit.

Jisoo had no response, he was a deer caught in the headlights, stunned and suddenly lacking in basic motor functions, too late did he realise that his reaction was only going to confirm whatever it was Jeonghan had heard.  
Jeonghan was giddy, leaning in closer, so as not to wake the others, he continued to whisper “you’ve always had a bit of a sleep talking problem, Jisoo, so that’s not a big deal, it’s the content this time that has me interested.”  
  
Remembering his dream vividly Jisoo could only groan, nothing he said could have been good, he almost didn’t want to know. Biting the inside of his cheek, he managed a feigned look of annoyance and grumbled “But did you really have to wake me up? Couldn’t you have waited till tomorrow?” acting as grumpy as possible and not completely embarrassed, he attempted to roll over and burrow into his blankets never to be seen again if he could have his way.  
  
But Jeonghan was having none of it “Of course I had to wake you up!” he whisper yelled, pulling at Jisoo’s arm not letting him hide completely “What would you have done if one of the other members had heard you? What if it was Seungkwan? Can you even imagine? You’d be suffering for the next week, at least.” Jisoo was secretly thankful that hadn’t happened “Plus, you were talking about me, I think that gives me a free pass” he looked incredibly pleased with himself and Jisoo was mortified.  
  
Groaning he pulled the blanket up over his head “No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ughh, no just pretend you never heard and go back to sleep” his voice was muffled through the sheets but he knew Jeonghan could hear.  
Instead of doing what he’d been asked though, Jeonghan lifted his comforter and climbed in beside him, curling up against him and taking all the warmth.  
  
His feet were cold and Jisoo’s face was hot “I meant in your own bed.”  
  
He wriggled closer and wrapped his frozen feet around Jisoo’s warm ones “I know what you meant.”  
  
In the space between them Jeonghan’s hands were twisting back and forth, “do you know what you said?”  
  
“No. don’t tell me, Jeonghan I swear to god-““Jeonghan, save me.” Jeonghan whispered the words quickly between them.  
  
Jisoo’s breath caught and his skin burned all over in embarrassment  
  
“You said ‘Jeonghan, save me.’ And all the while you were smiling. Why is that? Jisoo, look at me.”  
  
Jisoo was ready to melt into his sheets then through the floor and maybe he’d move countries, he didn’t need to be a singer in Korea, the U.S was fine too, he could go anywhere.  
  
“You also said ‘look out for the dragon!’ and ‘he’ll defeat you!’ was that about me or the dragon by the way? Cause I think I’ll be a little offended if you think some measly lizard can best me.”  
  
He could hear the smile in Jeonghan’s voice even if he couldn’t see it, but he could also hear the nervousness there, feel it in the rustle of his twisting hands against the sheets.  
Maybe he was about to die of humiliation but Jeonghan was nervous and that made it all a little easier to bear.  
  
“Well I was talking to the dragon about you actually,” Jisoo took a deep breath for strength and kept going “because you see in dream land, Prince Jeonghan the brave was going to fight the dragon, win, and take me back to his kingdom, and not be a total jerk who thinks waking people up in the middle of perfectly good dreams is ok, unfortunately reality is not so sweet.” Jisoo let it all out in one breath and huffed lightly, his neck tingled with anticipation and embarrassment.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds, Jeonghan’s rustling had stopped, his cold feet had ceased their wriggling and Jisoo was about to go out of his mind when “You had a princess, dragon dream about me?”

Jisoo punched him in the shoulder “I was not a princess!” Jeonghan mercilessly laughed his endearingly awkward laugh into the pillow “Jeonghan! I was not a princess! Just a lowly serf or something and you respected me and oh my god. Shut. Up.”  
  
Jeonghan continued to giggle into his hands, hiccoughing once or twice, when he settled down there was hardly any space between them at all.

It was silent again, the air was thick and Jisoo could see the brightness in Jeonghan’s eyes, feel his hair against his cheek, feel the breath against his lips when he whispered “I could be your prince in reality,” his hand crept up along his arm, his voice holding just a hint of the nerves he seemed to have before “If you’d like?”  
  
Jisoo’s lips were dry, his hands shaking, but before he knew it his response was already out of his  mouth “you’re an idiot.” He was laughing softly, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan who seemed to have gone stiff “you’re so cheesy, ridiculous, god Jeonghan.”  
  
Jisoo pulled away from the embrace to look at him properly, his expression completely indignant, Jisoo smiled brightly back at him.  
“Okay.”  
  
Jeonghan scrunched his face up in confusion “Okay what?”  
  
Jisoo let his hand glide through Jeonghan’s hair, catching at the nape of his neck “Okay, you can be my prince” pulling him flush against him, Jisoo lightly kissed his forehead. He looked down into wide eyes and dusted pink cheeks “Now go to sleep, you interrupted a really good dream!”

* * *

  
At breakfast the next morning Jisoo was in an incredibly good mood. He’d had a great sleep, an amazing dream, and woke up warm with Jeonghan wrapped up in his arms.  
It wasn’t until all the members were awake and eating that he noticed something was off.  
  
All the members were smiling sneakily amongst themselves, Soonyoung and Seokmin were nudging each other and wriggling their eyebrows in a brilliant show of facial muscle acrobatics, Hansol was winking at him periodically and Seungcheol’s face would pink up every time he looked at him. 

But it wasn’t until Seungkwan spoke up that it all really clicked into place, “Prince Jeonghan hyung, can you please pass the pickled radish?”  
  
Jisoo and Jeonghan both froze.  
  
Looking around at all the members’ faces, Jisoo had to supress a groan. They mustn’t have been as quiet as they thought last night.  
  
Seungkwan kept at it “Princess Jisoo hyung, your prince must be hard of hearing, could you please pass me the pickled radish?”  
  
Unable to deny or argue, Jisoo passed him the pickled radish.  
  
The commotion afterwards could only be described as chaotic. Each member had something they wanted to say, a teasing smirk to give, a princess comment to make.  
  
Jeonghan was right, Seungkwan hearing it all was going to make for a rough few weeks.  
  
Blushing furiously Jisoo glared at his members before resting his eye’s on Jeonghan.  
He didn’t seem put out at all, he grinned widely at Jisoo and slipped his fingers through his under the table.  
Squeezing his fingers lightly, Jisoo sighed.  
He’d put up with the teasing. For this.

**Author's Note:**

> my seventeen tumblr is: jeonghanpng


End file.
